Lucidity-Class Cruiser
The Lucidity-Class Cruiser is a warship in service to the Gauss Dominion Astronavy. Its role is not that of a frontline combat ship but rather than a support ship to any fleet and to patrol the FEWIS Line. Though it did have weapons, shields, and fairly tough of its own it was not as fiercely armed as dedicated warships ships of its size. However when paired with direct combat ships it could be a very powerful asset to any task force. The Lucidity-Class cruiser featured a number of specialized technologies suited to its role. Specialized Technologies Interdiction Technology Interdiction Generator The Lucidity-Class Cruiser's interdiction field generator was designed to prevent ships from entering subspace near to it. The field it projected existed within Subspace (A dimension used by subspace drives, in where every point in real space was linked to a point in real space but subspace was compacted by several orders of magnitude) If the field were to be projected in real space, it would only reach a few hundred kilometers, but within subspace it could lock down an entire solar system if need be. This field would force any ships (friendly or enemy) out of subspace and back into real space, and had the potential to overload and destroy a subspace drive in the even that someone would attempt to bypass the field. The interdictor, when ran at full power was a significant power draw from the ship. Subspace Detection Working in tandem with the Interdiction generator, the subspace detection array could detect the energy signature ships or objects traveling within subspace. Because of the space compression, ships could be detected from light years away within real space, but only if they were traveling through subspace. Specialized Sensors Subspace Induction Sensors (SIS) 8 Subspace Induction Sensor pods were mounted on the corners of the section of ship forward of the interdiction bulb. These sensor pods emitted harmonic energy which would cause the particles that made up any solid object to vibrate at a specific frequency such that they would give off low frequency subspace radiation, so long as it had a physical presence, its exact position and movement could be determined. Ships, even those with incredibly robust stealth systems could not prevent this phenomenon from occurring to their ship, and thus emitting the radiation. The rough position of the ship could then be triangulated by the 8 pods with a fair degree of accuracy (or even more accurately with multiple ships working in tandem) Sensor Parsing AI A Sensor Parsing AI is an extremely powerful AI program meant to extract meaningful data from the ship's sensors, most commonly used with the SIS system. Electronic Countermeasure Systems The Lucidity-Class featured advanced suites of electronic countermeasure systems for supporting allied ships and assaulting enemy ships. Though all dominion ships featured some measure of electronic countermeasures, the Lucidity class specialized in these methods of attack and was able to preform them better than any other. These methods of electronic warfare came in many forms. The ship could jam enemy communications and computerized targeting, even at very long ranges, wreaking havoc with fleet communications, or could act as a relay, parsing friendly jammed comms and relaying them to their intended destination on a different frequency; or create scripts and encryption keys causing friendly frequencies to constantly shift frequencies and encryption modes. The ship came packaged with large numbers of cyberwarfare AI and advanced signal seekers. These allowed the ship to locate the signals being sent between enemy ships or their missile targeting systems. The specialized electronic warfare Ci (the uploaded, overclocked mind of a Mediocine with experience with computer systems) could parse the nature and infrastructure of the opposing computer system and then create near-identical data packets containing malicious commands tailored to their computer system or full blown cyberwarfare AI. A single malicious command might attempt to shut down the reactor, detonate all missiles in their tubes, vent all cabins of an enemy ship into space, or order the enemy ships' computer to calculate the last digit of Pi. However if a full blown cyberwarfare AI made it onboard, the AI could wreak havoc. Within seconds they would force the target ship's comms open to the Lucidity-class as well as friendly ships to allow more cyberwarfare AI to flood in for the attack. Once this manner of attack had begun it was difficult to stop, and unless the enemy was able to react within seconds and cut all forms of data transfer with the target ship the cyberwarfare AI could quickly spread to the rest of their fleet, disabling all ships's computer systems. These types of attacks, though they could be initiated even if locked out by the enemy, were much easier to initiate if the ship made direct radio or video feed contact with a ship, as malicious software or a cyberwarfare AI could be disguised as video feed or radio stream. The ships were also known to create dozens of dummy comm channels meant to imitate actual military communications but in fact be malicious software disguised as a missile guidance program or transponder signal.